


Day 29 - Worship

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, bit of jealousy, mostly just smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac has spent the night being "sexy" to distract a mark.But he doesn't feel sexy. He feels stupid.Jack's going to show him that he's wrong.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Day 29 - Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



> Huge HUGE thanks to NatalieRyan for helping me brainstorm this.
> 
> And mega thanks to Orianess for beta reading.

They’d been closer to home and hadn’t stopped back at Phoenix once the mission was done. Matty had given them the go ahead to do debrief the next morning.

Mac was grateful. He was dressed up like an idiot so he'd fit in at the nightclub: jeans so tight he didn’t know how to get out of them without cutting them off, and a clingy white tank top that was soaked with sweat. He’d spent the entire night dancing in a crowd of other sweaty guys, distracting the mark. He felt disgusting and like he needed about three extra layers of clothing on.

He rushed in the front door, Jack right behind, and bolted for their bedroom.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Jack asked, following at a slower pace. “What happened to our after-mission beer? It’s tradition. Out on the deck, relaxing and putting shit behind us.”

“I’ll be right there Jack,” Mac promised. “I just have to change. I’ll be quick.”

“Change? Why in such a hurry?” Jack asked. Mac didn’t miss the hungry growl in his voice.

Mac got angry suddenly and turned to face Jack, arms spread wide. “Cause I feel like a total idiot, ok?” He barked. “I’m half dressed and I just… I don’t know why I was the mark’s type in the first place. Who wants to look at a skinny-”

“You stop, right now,” Jack put his Delta voice on, full of command, and took a few steps toward Mac. “Just stop talkin’ like that. I hate it when you get like that.”

Mac deflated and let his arms drop. He shook his head. “I just don’t get it Jack. Why not you, or Boz, or anybody else. I’m nothing special to look at.”

Jack bridged the rest of the space between them and took Mac’s face into his hands. “Well I gotta mark today in my calendar,” he said softly. “Cause you’re so damn wrong. I don’t remember the last time you were wrong.”

Mac let a smile cross his face, but he didn’t feel it, it was for show. “Turkey,” he said. “When that diversion didn’t work.”

“Well, two times a year ain’t a bad record,” Jack said. He let his hands drift lower until they wrapped around Mac’s waist. “Mac, you are hands down the best lookin’ guy I’ve ever laid eyes on, alright? Do you know how damn hard it was for me tonight, to watch you bump and grind with all them other guys? Trying to keep my attention on the mark and the mission while you were covered in sweat. And the way everyone in that club was looking at you? Like they wanted to drag you out back and have their way?” Jack chuckled. “Can’t say I blame them since I was thinkin’ the very same thing.” He pressed their hips together and Mac’s breath caught at just how hard Jack was between them. He wasn’t just a little aroused, he was about to go off.

“You’re different,” Mac said.

Jack leaned in and nuzzled at his temple, his breath tickling across Mac’s ear. “I ain’t,” he said. “I’m a red blooded man just like anyone else. And I look at you, and it’s all I can think about sometimes.”

Mac shivered at the touch of Jack’s breath. “No, it’s different,” he insisted, “because you know me. It’s more than just sex. There’s more between us.”

“You’re wrong,” Jack said. “You know how I know?” He sucked Mac’s earlobe into his mouth.

“How?” Mac asked, his voice barely working.

“Cause I wanted to fuck you the day I met you,” Jack replied. “That day we fought in the sandbox? I wanted to drag you off somewhere quiet and rip your clothes right off. Get down on my knees in the sand for you and make you scream.”

Mac let his head fall back with a groan as Jack’s mouth made its way down from Mac’s ear to his throat. “Different…” Mac managed to get out as he let his hands slide up into Jack’s freshly buzzed hair.

“It ain’t,” Jack growled. “And I’m gonna prove it to you.”

“What-” But Mac wasn’t able to finish his thought before Jack took his hips in a firm grip and spun him around. Then he pulled Mac back against him, so he could feel Jack’s erection pressing against his ass, and Jack walked them over until they were standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner.

“Jack… I…” Mac hesitated, and moved his gaze away from his own reflection. He looked ridiculous and he didn’t want to look at proof that he was just a skinny nerd. Because it didn’t matter how many push ups he did, or how many weights he lifted, he didn’t put on any bulk, and he never looked different than the skinny nerd he’d always been.

“You’re gonna look if it takes all night,” Jack said softly. “Cause I’m gonna show you just how beautiful you are.” Jack’s hand travelled from Mac’s hip, slowly up his side, fingers hot through the thin cotton of the tank top, over his chest until those fingers took a gentle grip on Mac’s chin and encouraged him to move.

Mac gave into the gentle coaxing of Jack’s strong fingers and looked into the mirror. Instead of looking at himself though, he looked over his shoulder and into Jack’s eyes.

“Let’s start right here,” Jack said softly, not meeting Mac’s eyes but looking at his body instead. “With what I can see.” He drew a finger from the meeting of Mac’s collarbones out to his shoulder and back again. “Everything in this general area just makes me wanna bite and suck and nibble you all over. Your collarbones, your shoulders…” Jack planted a soft kiss to Mac’s neck, moving down, skipping over the tank top and kissing at his shoulder before opening his mouth to bite down softly. “And your arms. Good god man.” Jack’s hands curled around Mac’s shoulders and then slid down the sweat-sticky skin, tickling at his elbow before gliding down over forearms until he linked their hands together for a moment. “Your hands, Mac,” Jack choked out. “Watchin’ you do just about anything with your hands is amazing. The skill, the way you can touch anything and turn it into something useful with just the flick of your wrist or the pinch of your fingers.” When Mac’s fingers tensed to close around Jack’s hand, the muscles in his forearm tightened, and Jack groaned before he let go of Mac’s hand and traced those muscles all the way back up to the shoulder. “The way your muscles move under your skin man, it’s hypnotizing. The cool pale skin of yours is so beautiful it breaks my heart sometimes. Especially when I look at the scars.” Jack’s hand drew a line across Mac’s tank and landed exactly where the bullet scar from Como was. “But the scars are beautiful too baby,” he said. “They make you beautiful too.”

Mac gasped at the sudden swell of emotion that rose in him.

“You know why?” Jack asked, meeting Mac’s eyes in the mirror again.

Mac shook his head, unable to speak.

“Cause you’re so damn brave and badass, and those scars are the proof’a that,” Jack said.

Mac looked down again, and Jack didn’t force his head up this time.

Jack nuzzled against his cheek and at his temple. “Now your face though, that’s a whole ‘nother ballgame,” he said, changing his tone from serious to playful. “Those bright blue eyes that are so full of mischief. You got cheekbones for days. And that grin? Come on man, that smile’a yours is trouble in the best way.”

Mac laughed and looked up again. And this time somehow, in the dim light of the room, with Jack kissing at his cheek and saying soft, kind words into his ear, he saw himself differently. He could see the little things Jack liked about him and he studied them for a second, almost like he was looking at a totally different person, and not himself.

“There you go,” Jack said softly.

Mac’s eyes darted sideways to find Jack watching him.

“You’re gettin’ it,” Jack said. “But for argument’s sake, lets keep on goin’. Cause there’s a lot of you that I love. And I don’t wanna stop there.” He choked out a ragged breath. “Never wanna stop,” he whispered almost to himself. And then he pressed himself against Mac’s ass again, so hard it must have been painful, making them both groan softly.

Jack’s fingers travelled back down Mac’s body and teased at the bottom of the tank top. Slipping his fingers just under the hem, he pulled it up slowly, fingers dragging along Mac’s stomach in the best possible way.

“Now this here,” Jack said, stopping the shirt just under Mac’s ribs, “this is some good shit. I’m tellin’ you. These abs here?” He left the tank where it was, held there by the sheer tightness of the thing, and drew his fingers down Mac’s stomach. “I could lick these abs all day long. Compact, but strong and tight. Fucking perfect. And when you get tickled right here…” Jack trailed off and tickled at Mac’s side.

Mac laughed and writhed in Jack’s firm grip and watched his stomach muscles tense and release with each laugh.

“Yeah, that right there,” Jack said, letting his fingers drift back to the muscles around Mac’s navel. “You see that?” He made an indecent noise into Mac’s ear and pressed against his ass again. “Damnit Mac… I could see that all night through this stupid shirt you’re wearin’. Rolling your hips and tensing your stomach up... all for show for someone else.” He growled into Mac’s ear, angry and turned on and frustrated.

Mac pushed back against him. “Nobody else gets to touch though,” he said. “Just you Jack.”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, like you weren’t gettin’ pawed at all over that dance floor tonight,” he said. “But I know what you mean. Nobody gets to touch you like this. Nobody gets to see you like this. This is all for me.” He grabbed the hem of the shirt again and pulled his higher, revealing Mac’s chest.

Mac put his arms up and let Jack pull the shirt off.

“Yeah, you’re not so shy anymore, are you?” Jack asked flirtatiously. He ran his hands around Mac’s waist, and then up across his chest. “Doesn’t matter if you’re not bulky,” he said, “you can feel the strength here. See it.” Jack turned his lips to Mac’s ear. “So fucking strong. You can hold me down. You’ve done it before. Beat me in a fight and pinned me to the ground.” He licked at Mac’s ear. “You know how turned on I got fightin’ you in the sandbox? You were so damn strong and all I wanted was for you to push me to the ground.” He pinched briefly at Mac’s nipples, but didn’t linger, grabbing at muscle instead and massaging it.

Mac groaned at the feel of Jack's hands, and felt a flush of something at the way he looked in Jack’s arms. Was it pride? Shame? Shyness? He wasn’t sure. But Jack was turning his head in circles. A splotchy red blush flared briefly down his neck and chest before fading.

“Look at you, lightin’ up like a Christmas tree,” Jack said with a grin. “And I ain’t even got the best part yet.” He let one of his hands travel lower, pressing torturously at the front of Mac’s way too tight jeans.

“Yes,” Mac hissed, letting his eyes roll closed.

Then Jack’s hand, and the sweet pressure, was gone. “Nu uh, hoss,” he said softly. “Keep them peepers open. You gotta keep watchin’ or I stop.”

Mac’s breath started to come out faster, excitement and a wave of embarrassment surging through him. But he opened his eyes.

“Old blue eyes,” Jack sighed. “That’s what I like to see.” His hands went back down, but not as low as before, teasing at the skin at the edge of Mac’s jeans. “And these jeans,” he groaned. “You’re a menace in these jeans. So tight they look painted on. Nothing left to the imagination.”

“Now you know how I feel half the time,” Mac choked out on a laugh.

Jack chuckled, and rubbed a stubbled cheek against Mac’s own. “And they’re so low. I can see this beautiful little set of lines pointing right where I want to go.” He traced the low abdomen muscles leading into Mac’s jeans with soft gentle fingers. Jack moved his fingers up and down those lines a few times, the sensation making Mac’s head spin. “I thought about undoing this button all night. Dragging you into the bathroom, undoing your jeans and bending over the counter for you.”

Mac groaned. What a perfect fantasy.

“Cause you know I love it, right?” Jack asked. “I love every part of your body, but your cock is somethin’ else Mac.”

Mac blushed. Dirty words always made him a little nervous and embarrassed.

“It’s beautiful just like the rest of you,” Jack said, as he slowly popped the button open. “And god it feels good. Damnit if it don’t make me crazy.”

Mac smiled. He knew that. When Jack bottomed, he writhed around like he was on fire and trying to put himself out. He wasn’t cool and composed like when he topped.

“There you go,” he whispered into Mac’s ear. “You know you’re beautiful. Cause you see it in the way I look at you. The way you make me feel.”

Mac looked over his body again, as Jack pulled the zipper of his jeans down. His cock pushed the fly apart, trying to come free of his tight pants, but his underwear kept it contained.

Jack pulled at the waist of the jeans, so they slipped lower on Mac’s hips, though how that was possible he didn’t know, they’d been so low already. Then Jack ran his fingers in a light tease over the front of Mac’s underwear.

“Oh my god Jack,” Mac gasped. The build up was so intense, he felt like he was going to burst.

Jack pushed the underwear down enough to pull Mac free, wrapping a loose fist around him.

“Now would you look at that,” Jack said. “You are so damn hot Mac.”

And Mac watched. He watched his own cock in the mirror as Jack tightened his grip and started stroking. He only got a few strokes in before he let go and left Mac whining for more.

“Gimme some spit,” Jack said, bringing his palm up into Mac’s face. 

He could smell his own musky body on Jack’s hand. He stuck his tongue out and licked Jack’s palm, coating it in slippery wetness. Jack shuddered behind him.

“Now watch,” Jack whispered, as he wrapped his hand around Mac and started stroking again. The pace was slow, but his grip was firm, and he knew exactly how to twist and what kind of pressure to use to have Mac going crazy in no time.

And Mac did watch. He watched the way his cock jerked in Jack’s grip whenever a heavy breath tickled at his neck. The way his abs tensed when he took shaky breaths. The way his arm muscles looked when he brought a hand up to run his fingers into Jack’s hair. It was like he’d taken a step back from himself and he could just look. It wasn’t him. It was someone else. And Jack wasn’t wrong, there was a lot to be proud of.

“Yeah Jack,” Mac groaned. “Faster.”

Jack complied, upping the pace.

And Mac’s orgasm started to surge, and he could feel it boiling in his body, waiting for Jack’s pace to increase just a little bit more and pull it out of him.

“I’m so close Jack,” Mac said, pushing his ass back against Jack’s erection again.

Jack started to move his hips against Mac, but slowed his strokes. “Tell me you’re beautiful,” he said softly. “You don’t get to come unless you tell me.”

I’m beautiful, alright?” Mac replied desperately, pushing back against Jack’s cock and forward into his hand. But it wasn’t enough.

Jack slowed the pace even more and smiled at him in the mirror. “That wasn’t convincing in the least,” he said. “Look yourself up and down, and tell me you’re beautiful.”

Mac did as instructed, so distracted by Jack’s almost motionless hand still wrapped tightly around him. He started low, looking at his cock in Jack’s hand, and he took that step back from his body again and looked at the curve and heft of his own dick, thinking it was a shape and size he’d want in a lover. Then he moved up to the ab muscles stretching above his open jeans, his panting chest and shoulder muscles, the little scar above his heart, the tendons in his neck and the sharp corners of his jaw. He was definitely a good looking man. And for the first time he really felt it, without any pang of shame at being vain.

“I’m beautiful,” he gasped out.

“Don’t sound so surprised handsome,” Jack said. “It takes a whole lotta somethin’ special to catch the eye of Jack Dalton.” He suddenly moved his hand fast and hard. With each downward stroke he pulled Mac back toward him, his hips moving counter so he was rubbing up against Mac’s ass.

Mac came almost immediately at the fast, hard pace. He watched the come streak up his stomach and dribble over Jack’s hand, watched his own face contort with his orgasm, seizing and relaxing as the surge faded.

“Fuck Mac,” Jack turned his face against Mac’s throat and grunted and groaned his way through his own orgasm.

“Holy shit Jack,” Mac tried to turn, but Jack held him steady, still looking into the mirror. “Did you just come in your pants.”

“I told you,” Jack panted against his neck, “you had me worked up all night man.” He let out another “fuck” that came out like a cross between a sigh and a groan.

Mac looked himself up and down again. “I look like I belong in a porn or something,” he said with a laugh. “My pants undone, dick hanging out, hot guy wrapped around me.”

Jack laughed and swayed on his feet. “You are keepin’ these jeans,” he said.

Mac made a displeased noise. “I’ll never wear them,” he said.

“Never in public. Ever again,” Jack said. “Only for me.”

Mac laughed. “Alright, alright.”

Finally Jack used his firm hold to spin Mac around.

“Thanks Jack,” Mac said, rubbing their noses together.

“For what?” Jack asked, kissing him soft and romantic. Which would have been much more romantic if Mac wasn’t still half hanging out of his jeans.

“For showing me… what you see,” Mac said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “I can show you again in the shower,” he said.

Mac laughed. “I’m sure you can.”

Jack turned him around and smacked his ass to send him toward the bathroom.

“Next time time you’re in front of the mirror,” Mac promised with a grin before he stumbled into the bathroom and attempted to remove his stupid jeans without cutting them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so behind on Kinktober... my novel has kind of taken over my brain... and my original stuff is unfortunately always priority.
> 
> I do plan to finish all the prompts though!


End file.
